ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostworld
In Ghostworld, when Janine, Ray, and Slimer go to check out the new amusement park, Ghostworld, they are kidnapped by a demonic gatekeeper and possessed by his evil ghost companions. Unfortunately, Winston and Peter are led into the same trap! Can Egon and his over-nurturing mother rescue them?Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 38. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Karro Zans Ghost World Possessors Fish Market Haunter Mr. Alexis Mrs. Spengler Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 Janine's Car P.K.E. Meter Mrs. Spengler's Car Tobin's Spirit Guide Radio Items Spengler Family Remedy Locations Firehouse Ghost World Plot In the evening, at the Firehouse, Slimer got Janine to play with him. She made a paper airplane for Slimer. Janine was tired from working late and planned on asking for a day off. Slimer was amused and made his own paper airplane. Despite its bulky design, it somehow flew. However, it knocked over the vase, lamp, paper tray, and photograph holder near the front desk. Slimer caught all of them. Slimer and Janine went to answer the front door and encountered a scary creature. Janine strapped on a Proton Pack and took aim. The creature revealed he was just a man in a costume. He was delivering a singing telegram. Slimer and Janine allowed him to proceed. The man sang a rousing message about a new amusement park built in New York called Ghost World. The owner invited the Ghostbusters over for a sneak preview. Ecto-1 returned to the Firehouse doused in slime. The guys wearily piled out of Ecto-1. Slimer and Janine informed them about the invitation. Peter and Winston were too tired and turned it down. Egon was coming down with a cold and also turned it down. Only Ray was interested and agreed to join Slimer and Janine for the visit. The next day, Ray, Slimer, and Janine arrived at Ghost World and were soon greeted by Carl Sands, the owner. Carl suddenly snapped when he learned the other three Ghostbusters weren't coming then quickly smiled and led them inside. Carl drove them around the park and ghosts swarmed around them. Carl handed them Ghost Bopper guns to take care of the "holograms." They soon advanced to a boat ride and entered a tunnel. Things got worse when Ray was slimed and the guns were destroyed by the "holograms." Carl transformed into a demon and gloated as they were taken into a vortex. Back at the Firehouse, Peter and Winston finished up washing the dishes. Ray, Slimer, and Janine were gone all day. It was Ray's turn to do the dishes and Slimer's to take out the trash. Ray, Slimer, and Janine finally returned and tried to convince Peter and Winston to come to the park. Peter reminded them it was 10 pm and wasn't interested. Winston answered a phone call and took a case. Ray and Slimer gleefully declared they would take care of things. Peter, Winston, Ray, and Slimer arrived at a fish market. A worker told them "it" hated fish. A tuna came out of nowhere and nailed Peter in the head. Winston used a P.K.E. Meter and traced the culprit to a marlin on display. An odd-looking fish ghost came out but Ray didn't shoot it as it flew away. Ray insisted his thrower jammed. Winston was skeptical since he just serviced the packs the day before. On the way back home, Slimer and Ray insisted they go to Ghost World. Peter countered they would go the next day. However, Peter changed his mind when Ray revealed Carl was interested in the Ghostbusters hosting a TV special. When they arrived at Ghost World, Janine was already there. They were taken to the boat ride and landed in a cavern. Peter and Winston realized something was up and they met Carl. He was angered Egon wasn't present. Janine insisted Egon would come looking for the others eventually. Carl calmed down and revealed his scheme - use the Ghostbusters as good will ambassadors and let 1000s of ghosts possess the Mayor, City Council, and the public. Peter and Winston tried to run away but were neutralized by Carl. At the Firehouse, Egon wasn't alone. His mother paid a visit to help take care of him. Mrs. Spengler blended together a batch of the Spengler Family Remedy. Egon cautiously drank it and was surprised he was still alive. He turned on the TV and saw a Ghost World TV Special hosted by the guys and Slimer. Egon immediately suspected something was wrong. Egon and his mom drove to Ghost World amid a rain storm. Egon realized the entire park was seething with spectral energy. He convinced Mrs. Spengler to go back to the Firehouse or he wouldn't talk to her for six months. From within the park, Carl sensed Egon's arrival. Mrs. Spengler had followed Egon to give him a pastrami sandwich. Egon smiled and told her to stay close. At the entrance to the boat ride, they encountered Janine. Oddly, Janine didn't recognize Mrs. Spengler. Egon coyly introduced her as "Aunt Hilda." When Janine took the bait, Egon shined a light on her and revealed the possessor. Mrs. Spengler tossed out a Ghost Trap and captured the ghost. She covered up Janine with a blanket, who tried to explain what was going on. Egon realized something and ran Carl Sand's name in his pocket computer. It was a pun on the name Karro Zans, a demonic gatekeeper who took great pride in his cleverness. Karro soon appeared. When Egon greeted him by his real name, Karro was impressed. Egon, however, was not as impressed with Karro's plan. After Karro stormed off, Egon brought out several Radios. Egon led Karro on a wild goose chase throughout the park using the Radios while Mrs. Spengler and Janine saved the guys. Egon revealed himself by a billboard at last. Karro grew in size and prepared to squash Egon. The billboard tumbled down and revealed everyone armed and ready. Mrs. Spengler hit the lights and blinded Karro. Everyone else opened fire and confined Karro. Peter threw out a trap and captured him. Ghost World soon faded away. It was all a mental construct of Karro's. Back at the Firehouse, Egon was back to full strength again and bid his mother goodbye. However, it turned out Winston, Slimer, Ray, and Peter all caught Egon's cold. Mrs. Spengler took her coat and went off to look for a blender. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 2, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ghostworld" (1990). *Slimer uses trash to make smoothies.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:50-07:51). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "He uses it for smoothies." *Slimer invokes a variation of "We ain't afraid of no ghost!" motto of the Ghostbusters.Slimer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:30-06:33). Time Life Entertainment. Slimer says: "We're not afraid of no ghost!" *When ambushed by Karro Zans, Winston sarcastically agrees the last time he had fun was at boot camp.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:22-11:23). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah, boot camp." *Peter changes his mind about Ghostworld when possessed Ray mentions a TV Special. The last time they did a TV special, Al Capone attacked them. *Mrs. Spengler took a karate lesson.Mrs. Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostworld" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:47-15:51). Time Life Entertainment. Oh boy, this is going to be more fun than my karate lesson!" *Egon tests Janine by referring to his mother as his "Aunt Hilda". It is unknown if Egon really did have an aunt named Hilda or if he made up the name on the spot. *Egon uses the mobile computerized version of Tobin's Spirit Guide. It hasn't been seen since "The Devil in the Deep." Animation Errors *During one shot showing Janine, Slimer and three of the guys being held captive in Ghost World, one of the guys shown is Egon when it's supposed to be Peter. The next scene is of Egon in his raincoat coming to rescue his comrades. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps GhostworldEpisode01.jpg GhostworldEpisode21.jpg GhostworldEpisode02.jpg GhostworldEpisode03.jpg GhostworldEpisode22.jpg GhostworldEpisode04.jpg GhostworldEpisode23.jpg GhostworldEpisode24.jpg GhostworldEpisode05.jpg GhostworldEpisode06.jpg GhostworldEpisode07.jpg GhostworldEpisode08.jpg GhostworldEpisode25.jpg GhostworldEpisode26.jpg GhostworldEpisode09.jpg GhostworldEpisode10.jpg GhostworldEpisode11.jpg GhostworldEpisode12.jpg GhostworldEpisode13.jpg GhostworldEpisode14.jpg GhostworldEpisode27.jpg GhostworldEpisode15.jpg GhostworldEpisode28.jpg GhostworldEpisode16.jpg GhostworldEpisode17.jpg GhostworldEpisode18.jpg GhostworldEpisode19.jpg GhostworldEpisode20.jpg Collages and Edits MessengerinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostworldinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PossessedRayJanineSlimerinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' KarroZansinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostsofGhostworldinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostsofGhostworldinGhostworldepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostworldinGhostworldepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostworldinGhostworldepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinGhostworldepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5menusc05.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 5 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc5episode123.png|Episode features Category:RGB Episode